Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for reducing the power consumption of electronic device in a wireless network by changing a scanning frequency based on a motion profile of the electronic device.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
During operation, the networking subsystem in an electronic device may periodically perform scans to discover available access points and to determine if any access point is on a preferred list of wireless networks of a user of the electronic device. If a preferred access point is discovered, the electronic device may join the wireless network.
However, this approach may result in unnecessary scans when the electronic device is stationary (for example, when it is on the nightstand) or unnecessary scans and attempts to join a wireless network at a fixed location (such as a coffeehouse) when the user is moving (for example, when the user is driving). These unnecessary scans significantly increase the power consumption of the electronic device, which reduces the overall standby time. In addition, joining a wireless network only to disconnect a few seconds later can frustrate users and degrade the user experience.